


Misguided Affections

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram couldn't stand being in a dead-end relationship any longer. He needed to know where the relationship was headed, if anywhere. A drunken Yuuri answers his questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided Affections

Wolfram was sick of waiting. For three years he had danged over a pit of uncertainty, but now he was ready to jump. He was already in his mid-eighties and sick of wasting his time if it was all for not. At first he had held on to the engagement out of pride. One does not simply turn down their new king, especially one so frustrating. Okay, he admitted that annoying Yuuri by reminding him of the engagement had been fun, but after spending so many days and nights together, he’d come to see the real Yuuri: the caring, trusting, sweet Yuuri. And that made his blatant rejections that much more painful.

Did he not see any qualities within him that he could love? Of course Yuuri always played his rejections off as his non-attraction to males, but at the same time, he never told him that he would marry him if he were a girl. It left Wolfram wondering if Yuuri only held onto him because he was such a nice person. Did he even want to be friends with him? Wolfram had held on through this pain because he had fallen madly love. He figured that being with his love in any circumstance was worth it, and that just maybe, Yuuri could develop feelings over time.

Yet three years had passed without progress. Or maybe there had been. Now when Wolfram brought up their relationship, Yuuri no longer ran screaming. Instead, he either pretended not to be listening or obviously change the subject. At least in the past, he had known where their relationship stood. Now, this grey middle-ground ate at him. He needed to know where this relationship was going, if anywhere. If Yuuri couldn’t be with him, he needed to just move on with his life. They both did.

He wasn’t too proud of himself for making this plan, but it seemed to be the only way to get Yuuri to show his true feelings. The alcohol was already there, so all he had to do was wait for Yuuri to come back from finishing the daily paperwork. 

“Wolf, I’m back,” he called, stepping into the bedchamber. He stared in surprise at Wolfram in his frilly pink nightgown surrounded by booze. “Uh, Wolf, what are you doing?”

“Drinking,” he answered, feigning drunken cheeriness, as he lifted an opened bottle of vodka. “Join me?”

“Uh…” he stood staring for a few minutes as if waiting for his brain to process the situation. Wolfram wondered if he sensed the possible danger before him. “Yeah, okay,” he finally said.

Wolfram sighed internally, handing him another vodka bottle. He watched as Yuuri’s hesitant drinking turned wanton. He himself sipped his drink slowly. When Yuuri started building a house out of empty bottles he decided it was safe to say he was drunk.

“Yuuri, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of me?”

“I like you, you’re my friend.”

“What else? What do you like about me?”

“You’re pretty to look at, stubborn, so you never back down, jealous, so I know you care. You’re hotheaded, so I know you have passion.” This touched him, it really did, but he needed more.

“Does it bother you that I’m a guy?”

“Noooo, why would it? You are you.”

“Do you think that you could ever love me even though I’m a guy?” Yuuri’s previous answers had come quickly, but now he paused in thought. Wolfram smiled sadly, readying himself to leave, when Yuuri spoke.

“Of course.” His voice was steady and sure with no sound of drunkenness. The words brought tears to Wolfram’s eyes.

“Don’t cry, Wolf,” he said crawling to him and bringing his head to his chest. Wolfram was so very touched. Even if Yuuri didn’t love him now, he now knew that they at least had a chance. He knew that he should stop and be satisfied with what he had already been given (reassurance), but he just couldn’t stop himself. He was so very happy, and just wanted to feel Yuuri around him for the rest of his days.

Leaning upward, he kissed him. This seemed to awaken a part of Yuuri that had been asleep. He pulled Wolfram to him, one hand kneading his wavy blond hair while the other trailed down his back. The hand reached the edge of his nightgown, and instead of stopping as Wolfram thought it would, it continued back up from inside the garment. He had planned for the alcohol to turn Yuuri on enough for him to go along with his advances, not for him to initiate the act himself. But no way was he complaining. This was Yuuri touching him. Touching his bare skin, feeling his very self. Even if this was a fleeting moment, and if in the morning they returned to their natural routine, this had been worth it.

At some point they moved to the bed and clothing was removed. Their skin collided in a dance he’d only ever dreamed of. When they finished, Wolfram stayed seated upon Yuuri, taking in his beautiful features. Apparently, Yuuri had been doing the same, for he whispered, “I love you,” as he brushed a stray hair away from his face.

And then Wolfram was crying again. This moment was too prefect; he feared that he would wake to find it all a dream. But there wrapped in Yuuri’s arms, crying, was the most peaceful experience he had ever had, and sleep overtook him before he knew it. 

When morning came it took a while for Wolfram to remember the events of the previous night. He first felt giddy, but then he felt an overwhelming fear. What if Yuuri tried to play it off as the alcohol? What if he said he had been delirious and would never love another man?

Wolfram was caught between staying or running. Before he could decide, Yuuri stirred. He came to slowly and started when he saw a very naked Wolfram in front of him.

“Wolf! Why were you sleeping naked?” Instead of answering, Wolfram gestured for him to look at himself. “Wait, I’m naked, too?” Then the wheels clicked. “We…”

Seeing Yuuri’s aghast expression, Wolfram frowned, nodding.

“But how? I don’t remember anything.” Still too guilty to speak, he pointed at the empty vodka bottles. Yuuri sat in shock for several minutes, and yet again Wolfram thought about fleeing.

“Do you remember anything about last night?”

“Not really,” Wolfram said turning his face away in shame.

“I know you’re lying. Come on, Wolf, please tell me.”

“I’m sorry! I got you drunk on purpose. You never talk to me about our relationship anymore, and I needed to know how you feel.”

“And what did you find out?” Yuuri’s face was unreadable.

“That you do care for me, at least as a friend, but that you might be able to love me in the future.”

“Then I must have lied.” Wolfram stilled, every nerve in his body frozen. It had been a dream, a dream too beautiful to be real. “I couldn't come to love you in the future because I already do.”

Wolfram blinked staring. “What did you just say?”

“I love you.” He kissed him sweetly. Breaking apart, Wolfram still had difficulty believing what had just happened, but when he saw Yuuri’s now blinding smile he knew that he was on level ground at last.


End file.
